UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "CODY'S DIE LIT SLOWED AND REVERB ALBUM REVIEW"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 React To"! Today, we will be checking out a fanfic called "CODY'S DIE LIT SLOWED AND REVERB ALBUM REVIEW". Lets check it out! https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1ePoqaK0EJG59jBn08zuPk1pmvyC09umI Usna: This is how the fanfic starts. A link to the entire album of Playboi Carti's "Die Lit" slowed and reverb that's in a Google Drive. They sound good, but why put it there? Mike: Wassup, Team DO5! Today, Cody is reviewing Slater's slowed and reverb version of Playboi Carti's "Die Lit" album. So Cody, what did you think of the album? Cody: It still doesn't improve the flaws of the album! Mike: How? Cody: Well the lyrics are just horrible! The people he'd featured did a much better job with the lyrics then he did! And don't even get me started with that kid voice Playboi has! It's even worse! Usna: Well it's true that Playboi Carti isn't the best in his lyrics and voice department, you gotta admit, his production is fantastic. Mike: But the beat does sound good! Cody: True, but that's the only reason why I would ever listen to him! He could just post the instruments and they would've been fine! Usna: Mike does explain that his beats are good, which I can agree. However, Cody says that it's the only reason why he listens to him and that the songs would be better without the lyrics. I can see that he has a good point because I feel like Carti's lyrics kinda ruin the song, and without them, the song would be amazing. Just look at songs that feature someone like "Shoota" or "Poke It Out". The people that are featured in the songs do a better job at singing the song than Playboi himself! Mike: Cody, his music is good. You just don't know it! Cody: How? Mike: Listen to "wokeuplikethis". Cody: What is that? Usna: And after this, he posts the lyrics of "wokeuplikethis". At least Playboi Carti's part only. I really don't know why some users think that posting lyrics of a song is okay. The only reason you'll put lyrics in a fanfic is if the page is about a song. The lyrics in this fanfic is only used for filler to extend the article. Cody: ...THAT WAS STILL HORRIBLE!!! Usna: And after listening to the song, Cody says that the song is horrible! Now what do you think happens after that? A: Mike respects his opinion of the song B: Mike makes some good points and arguments on why he believes that the song is good C: Mike does nothing D: Playboi Carti comes out of nowhere and murders Cody What do you think will happen? Pick your choices! Playboi Carti slams Cody Mike: HEY!!! Playboi: WOKE UP THE NIGGAS TALKING SHIT TO ME!!! Playboi Carti blows up Cody Mike: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?! Playboi: GET FRICKED!!! Usna: If you have chosen D, then you're correct! And that's how the fanfic ends! Conclusion Overall, I give this fanfic a 5/10. The ending pretty much ruined the fanfic, and the lyrics were filler. However, I thought it was creative for the DO5 family (or Mike and Cody) to review a edited version of the album and give out points on why it's good/bad. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko